legends_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast
“I was once like you. Always on edge, terrified to cross the line. Then I embraced the rage, overcame it. Became one with it. Then I overthrew you cowards with ease. Power is no burden to me. Do you still question your chances?” Beast, (Darren Garretson) is a mutant, former Clanmember and mercenary, terrorist and criminal ringleader. He is almost solely a foe of Silverwolf, with the two sharing a deep rivalry linked to their past in the clan. Beast is considered one of Silverwolf’s most dangerous foes and though isn’t as in the spotlight as other villains. He is always a major threat when he appears. Sometimes Beast’s loyalties slide and he has periodic tendencies to return to justice, albeit briefly. Thus Beast constantly slides back and forth brewed antihero and full out villain. Silverwolf and Beast partly grew up together during their adolescence. Beast was two years older than the young Henry when he was taken in by the Clan and quickly grew a protective, brotherly bond with him. As the years progresses and the clan grew more apart, Darren’s disagreements with the grandmaster became nearly hostile. Darren was convinced that the clan should take bolder action, while the grandmaster was insistent on the remaining members operating in complete secrecy to ensure their survival. Ultimately, Darren left to pursue the communists on his own. What happened afterwards is mostly unknown. At some point, Darren briefly allied with the communists to take down a rising criminal in Duskhaven. Afterwards, he was seduced and joined them for mysterious reasons. For a few months, Darren was used as a weapon by the communists. Already possessing enhanced strength, the communists used a serum to make him even stronger. Experiments on his body left him scarred and damaged. Though somehow he found a way to embrace his rage without losing his sanity. Something thought impossible by the clan. Darren had seemingly achieved his goal of reaching the most powerful state he could. At this point, the communists no longer had any purpose for him. Killing many during his escape, Darren renamed himself Beast. Beast then returned to the clan seeking reconciliation and was immediately shamed and exiled. Devastated and outraged, Beast killed four clanmembers before retreating into the woods. When Silverwolf returned to Duskhaven, Beast was at this time already a crime leader who slowly had been eliminating his competition. Seemingly motivated by a sincere goal to bottlechoke drug circulation and whether it was true or not, Beast was clearly attempting mass bloodshed and didn’t regret attacking innocents. Silverwolf and Beast would fight periodically through the years. Though most encounters rarely ended with decisive victors but instead one or both parties retreating. Sometimes Beast would display guilt for his actions and even joined Silverwolf for one point as his sidekick. This partnership was short lived just as all of Beast’s other forays back into vigilantism. Silverwolf considers Beast a confused, broken man and old friend. He believes fully in Beast’s capability for redemption and is determined to help him. Most consider Silverwolf’s hopes unrealistic and scold him for not stopping or even killing Beast. And it is true that Silverwolf has held back his blade multiple times out of pity. Beast is a constant burden on Silverwolf’s mind and leaves him distraught whenever they meet.